Smile again
by EllaChocolate
Summary: "You okay?", he asked her.  The girl looked up at him and let out a scream. "Are you silly or what? You scared me!",she yelled. His eyes widened. Yeah, she yelled at him and the thing was, he let her. Bamon OneShot.


**Hello Bamonators!**  
><strong>I thought for so long about a story like that and decited for a one shot.<strong>  
><strong>It's about Damon and Bonnie in the past. Hope you like it. I'don't own the Vampire Diaries. And sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.<br>**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Smile again**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Just once in 5 years, he came, to check on them. He never stayed long.  
>Just one look and he was on his way into a club, to get drunk, pick up a woman, have sex and drink her blood.<p>

While he got drunk, he thought about the woman, he loved, the woman who died.  
>While he had sex, he thought about the woman, he loved, the woman who died.<br>While he drank blood, he thought about the woman, he loved, the woman who died.  
>He fall asleep with the thought to get this woman back.<p>

Hell, he was lucky...

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Damon Salvatore, what a pleasure", she said sarcastically.  
>He smirked :"Hello Tibuta."<p>

"You should learn, how to knock."  
>"But what fun would that be?"<p>

"Why did I invid you in again?", she muttered under her breath.  
>"You wanted to get into my pants, remeber?"<p>

"Yeah, of course!", the woman shook her head. "You're disgusting. Remember how old I was?"  
>Damon pretendet to be thinking :"You were 7", he finally answered.<p>

"Right! I was a 7 years old girl, who invided in, a man, who said, he would play hiding with me.  
>And he did, Damon. You want to know, when I found him? When I was 12."<p>

He always had his little tricks.  
>"Well, he had a good hiding place, you know?" The vampire chuckled.<p>

"You really think, this is funny, don't you?"  
>"Maybe, maybe not."<p>

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Where's Laura?" THe voice, the last time she heard was 5 years ago, suddenly asked.  
>She turned around to face him. "What did I tell you about to knock?"<p>

"Where is Laura?", he asked again and ignored her question.  
>Tibuta shook her head in desbelieve and turned into her bedroom.<p>

"She's out with Dan."  
>Damon followed her and narrowed his eyes. "Daniel, that little git?"<p>

He laughed. "But she dated him 5 years ago Tibuta, why can't-"  
>He was cut off by an unexpected noice. A sneeze. Not from Tibuta, no from a little thing lying in the middle of the bed, covered with sheets.<p>

"What the hell is that?", he asked in a low voice, it was almost a whisper.  
>"Their child, Damon." She smiled at the little one. "Bless you honey."<p>

Damon looked confused. "What? Which child... No really?"  
>Tibuta nodded. "Bonnie Bennett."<p>

**xxxxxxxxxx**

He wanted to go, but the little girl, who was crying, wouldn't let him.  
>Why? No idea. She looked like... Laura? A little bit.<p>

She had dark curls, falling down her shoulders. Big green eyes, which were watery now She sat there, on a bench in a dark green dress.

Damon used his vampire speed and kneeled infront of the girl. "You okay?", he asked her.  
>The girl looked up at him and let out a scream. "Are you silly or what? You scared me!",s he yelled.<p>

His eyes widened. Yeah, she yelled at him and the thing was, he let her.  
>"You can't just come here and-" she suddenly stopped.<p>

What the hell, the vampire thought.  
>"Aww, you have beautiful eyes! I want them. Can I have them?", sh asked.<p>

"What?", he snapped. "No! You can't have my eyes!  
>"And why not?" "Because!"<p>

"Damon, pretty please", she whispered and did something unexpected. She threw herself into his arms.  
>The vampire lost his balance and was lying on his back, in the grass, with a girl sitting on his chest.<p>

"How do you know my name?", he asked her.  
>She smiled :"Grams told me about you. She said, you would come and dissapear, just like that."<p>

"So, you're Bonnie, huh?"  
>The girl nodded :"Bonnie Bennett."<p>

"It's really nice to meet you, Bonnie. Would you be so kind and sit somewhere else?"  
>Damon tried to play nice. But the little Bennett shook her head. "No, I like it here."<p>

What was she thinking? He could kill her, right then and there.  
>But of course, he wouldn't. "Please", he pressed.<p>

Her smile dissapeard,while she looked directly into his blue eyes.  
>Then she sighed :"Okay!" She stood up and made her way away from him.<p>

"Where the hell you think you're going?" In a second, he was walking beside her.  
>Bonnie didn't bother to answer him. "I'm talking to you little one", he tried again. No answer.<p>

It went on, like this, till they where infront of Tibutas house.  
>And Damon knew, when she saw Bonnie like that, it would only give her another reason to kill him already.<p>

He had to fix it. Quickly.

"Why were you crying back there, before I came?"  
>"I am not going to tell you", she said and knocked at the door.<p>

At least she was talking again.  
>Bonnie knocked again, but Tibuta wouldn't open the door.<p>

She began to cry again. "Okay, what is it now?" Damon kneeled infront of her and took her small hands in his. They were warm.

"I lost the key on the playground. Grams is going to be angry with me", she sobbed.  
>The vampire shook his head. "Bonnie, she loves you and-", he stopped. "Look here", he said softly.<p>

She looked down. Damon took the key pout of her pocked. Bonnie's face lightened up. And he was happy to see it! Why the hell?

Damon Salvatore smiled again.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Yeah, not the best idea, I know, but I just had to write it.**  
><strong>It's nothing special, but I still would love to hear your opinion.<strong>  
><strong>Thank you for reading.<strong>  
><strong>Ella :)<strong>


End file.
